Technical Field
The present invention relates to touch panel control, and in particular to methods for controlling a touch panel according to an angle between a lid and a body, and portable computers using the same.
Description of the Related Art
A portable computer typically enters a sleep mode when the processor thereof detects that the user has closed the lid. In the sleep mode, the touch panel is disabled to not only save battery power consumption, but also avoid generating unwanted touch signal resulting from the touch panel of the lid contacting the body. However, the system requires a lead time between detecting that the lid is closed and disabling the touch panel completely. The unwanted touch signals are still generated because the touch panel of the lid contacts the body before the touch panel is disabled completely. An application running in the processor may perform tasks in response to the unwanted touch signals, leading to unexpected results. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for controlling touch panels and portable computers using the same to address the aforementioned problem.